izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Merri-Su
Chapter One It was a plain, boring day. Well, it was before the new girl walked in. The right side of her short, black hair fell naturally over one of her bright, sparkling baby blue eyes. She was very slender; a couple of the kids started whispering about how she was probably an anorexic. She wore a dark purple and black goth outfit that made her look amazingly kawaii. She had a super short mini-skirt and dark leggings. Her striped leggings, which were black and purple, went a little past her knees, and her black boots covered the rest of her legs. Her dark purple shirt fit perfectly on her slender body, but it was unknown how she managed to get such a thin piece of clothing past her chest without stretching way out. "Please introduce yourself to the class so I can continue with the lesson," Ms. Bitters growled. The girl gave the class a cute little smile. "Hi! My name is Marilynn Yuri Onyx River Suzyn, but everyone just calls me Merri-Su." Everyone seemed to be captivated by the new girl. All except Zim and Dib. There was definitely something up with her. She disturbingly slender, and way too beautiful to be anything but revolting. In their minds, anyway. "I grew up in poverty," she continued. "I decided to run away when I was merely seven human years old. It turned out I was royalty! As amazing as that was, though, I decided to be an adventurer instead because that's what I've aways wanted to be. "I trained myself to be able to fight, and I turned out to be the best hero there was on my home planet. I ended up saving the entire planet about four million times, no exaggeration. I've been beaten up pretty badly, but I don't have the smallest scar to show for it. I guess my wounds can just heal without leaving any scars. Oh, and There was also this one time when I was with my boyfriend. Turns out he wanted me dead, so when we were kissing one day and he stabbed me and his knife went all the way through my chest. Luckily, I mattered enough for all the scientis to get together and bring me back to life. But seriously, don't think much of my skills or my extreme popularity! It's not a big deal or anything." Sudden realization flooded over Zim. Merri-su! She was an Irken-human hybrid! He had hated her so much, he could hardly even think about her. Now he was gonna have to put up with her. She's no human! Dib exclaimed inwardly. She's an alien, but no one even seems to care! She's probably another Irken...Zim must've called her to Earth to help with the mission. Did he really have to choose such a revolting helper?? Of all the others he could've asked for help, he just had to choose Merri-Su! "I also can play every instrument there is perfectly. I'm also an excellent singer, and all the people and animals around come and listen. But I guess it's not really a big deal. Everyone has a different gift that's all their own. If everyone had the same natural talent, life would be pretty boring. It wouldn't even be considered a talent, would it? "Currently I'm being hunted down by a psychopath named Tak. I decided to lay low for a while, but it's only a matter of time before she relocates me. I really hope you guys can try to keep my visit here a secret. That would be great, thanks." Ms. Bitters pointed to the empty seat behind Dib. "You can sit there." Merri-Su sat down in the seat she was assigned to and allowed Ms. Bitters to continue the lesson. Chapter Two "Zim, Dib," Merri-Su whispered, "I have something to tell you..." "Make it quick," Zim snapped. "I am...your child! There, I said it! I have DNA from both of you!" "That's not disturbing or anything," Dib muttered. He glared at Zim. "Why did you bring such revolting thing to Earth? If you wanted help, did you really have to ask her for it?" "I hat her plenty more than you do, Dib-Worm," Zim growled. "I had to live with this once!" "What did I ever do to you?" Merri-Su. "Oh, it's not what you did in the past, it's just how your life went for you," Zim said in a fake, comforting tone. "It's just that you're a freakin' Mary-Sue who needs to go die! 'Hey, lookie here! It's me, the beautiful and perfect Merri-Su! I can do anything and everything perfectly no matter what it is, I can do it perfectly! Ooooohhh, but don't ever even mention it. I've never done anything too amazing.' I hope you're especially good at blowing up!" Merri-Su started crying. "You just don't like me because I'm a defective! Well, Zim, you're a defective, too!" "I've never had anything against defects, I've actually never cared which Irkens are defective or not. In fact, I'm not afraid to stand up and admit it in front of the Tallest." "Liar," Dib said. "Shut up, Dib-Thing. Anyway, you suck, Merri-Su." Zim gasped. "That's what happened to the vial of human blood! I must have accidently sent it to the Tallest!" "Y-you took a blood sample from me? You little--" "We're going to team up with Tak, got it?" Zim took out a pin-like object and one of his alien devices. He stabbed the end of the pin into Merri-Su's arm for about a millisecond and put it into the hand-held device. "I'll just send a signal that should reach Tak saying that Merri-Su is here. We're gonna kidnap her and take her down to my base, got it?" "Kidnap?" Merri-Su exclaims. "I'm still here if you haven't forgotten!" "It's easy to forget you're even alive. We're getting rid of you. Don't worry though. If it make you feel any better, every Mary-Sue who disappears is always going to be replaced by another the next day. It's the law of the stupid universe." "Actually, that kinda pi--" "We're not allowed to cuss and neither are you," "I am a Mary-Sue! I can do whatever I want to!" Just go away, neither of us likes you." Poor little Merri-Su started crying and left the two boys alone. Zim scribbled down a plan to go off of on a peice of paper using a pen, two objects he pulled out of nowhere. "See this? This is our plan." Dib tilted his head slightly. "No, Zim, I don't see. Your drawing skills suck. Recess is over, anyway. We can plan after skool." Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss